


A Little Gay, I guess

by zelliebear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, M/M, Smut, Top Zayn, dominate zayn, fuck i love ziall, genderfluid Zayn, idk what else to tag, im so proud of this dont touch me, lots of jokes, or so he thinks, prostates, straight niall, surprised at being submissive niall, zayn fucks niall while wearing heels, ziall meets at a club, ziall smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelliebear/pseuds/zelliebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall meets a pretty girl at a club and it all goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Gay, I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kaly for giving me this idea.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, I got excited and posted it without really going over it.

So Niall is drunk; Very drunk.

  
And he's been staring at the same girl for the past hour. It should make him feel like a creep, but he's drunk so his mind is telling him he looks proper flirtacious, even when the girl looks at him with odd looks everytime she catches him.

  
He downs his gin and tonic, looking away from the girl for the first time in the past hour, feeling someone lightly tap him on the shoulder.

  
"Yeah hey, why the fuck do you keep staring at me?" Huh. Slightly deep voice for a girl, but he can work with it.

  
"You're very attractive," Niall says in a deep voice, trying to make himself seem more manly but chokes on his spit a couple seconds later.

  
"Smooth."

  
"Go home with me." Niall says in a pleading voice, giving up trying to seem suave and cool.

  
He isn't cool. He's here alone after crying for an hour because his favorite character in Game of Thrones died and he isn't happy.

  
The girl raises an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips and looks him up and down, intentive, making Niall feel like she's looking for all his secrets.

  
His only secret is he loves One Direction.

  
"Yeah okay."

  
What? Really? "What? Really?" Niall voices his surprise, squinting up at the beautiful girl.

  
"Everyone else here smells weird, you'll have to do." Well okay, he will take what he can get.

  
Niall shrugs and stands up from his chair; admitidly a little embarrasingly, and smiles at her, nice and big and charming for once.

  
"But we're going to my place." The girl states, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the club.

  
"You got any food? I need something to eat to get my energy going or Niall Jr won't be able to tango."

  
Niall can hear her sigh loudly. "Jesus, fuck. I got something for you to eat alright."

  
Niall practically chokes the entire walk to the girls house.

* * *

 

When the girl leads him to her room, he doesn't pay attention to his surroundings, just the pretty girl in front of him, smirking like she's waiting for something, so, he pushes her down, crawling in between her legs and settles there, looking down at her and leans in to kiss her, only to be stopped.

  
"I don't kiss." She states in a firm voice, pushing him down, making him get the message to go down, and so he does.

  
Niall decides to leave her shirt on for now, unbuttoning her tight black jeans, pulling them off and stares at the bulge rested in a pair of pink lace panties.

  
Well, shit.

  
"You have a penis."

  
The boy laughs, his hand covering his mouth and lets out a snort from laughing so hard.

  
"Oh my god your face."

  
"I'm literally 2 in. away from a cock, what look am I supposed to have as a straight man."

  
He looks down at him, giggling quietly. " Honestly wasn't expecting to sleep with you. Is this the part where you run out the room?"

  
Niall thinks long and hard about this, and by long it means 5 seconds before he shrugs his shoulders and pulls the boys panties down, just deciding to give the dick a long lick, base to tip. It's just a little dick, who cares.

  
Well, not little. Nicely sized. A cute dick. Don't quote him on this.

  
He hears the boy let out a gasp, his eyes going wide in surprise.

  
Niall smacks his lips together, obnoxiously tasting the precum on his tongue after giving the boys dick a few licks and decides it tastes pretty fucking weird.

  
"This tastes weird. Interesting. Makes you crave something sweet cause it's salty. Sweet and salty go together." Niall states, nodding his head, his forehead accidently bumping into the boys dick.

  
"Do you ever stop talking?"

  
"When I have a dick in my mouth apparently."

  
He suddenly has a mouth full of cock and he chokes. His gag reflex isn't the best and that was proven by a intense game of chubby bunny.

  
Some men are just not born to suck dick.

  
But he tries anyway because why not.

  
Niall sucks firmly on the tip, his tongue dipping into the wet slit, closing his eyes to focus better. He never thought he'd have to focus on sucking a dick in his lifetime.

  
The boy above him is letting out little sighs and tiny moans, bitting on his lip and brings his hand down to play with Niall's hair, surprisingly having enough control to not thrust his hips up.  
Niall gives it his all, taking only about half of the dick into his mouth before choking, but everytime he chokes the boy lets out a loud moan, spurring Niall on, this adventure only getting started.

  
Or atleast he thinks so, until he's being pushed onto his back and man between his thighs, his shirt off in the blink of an eye.

  
"Damn, tiger."

  
The boy rolls his eyes and latches onto his neck, sucking and leaving a big mark, making niall let out a groan, his head tipping back to give the boy more access, not questioning his actions in the slightest.  
It oddly feels natural to him.

  
As the boy latches onto his nipple, swirling his tongue around them and making Niall squirm, he remembers something.

  
"What is your name?"

  
The boy stops and looks up at him, smiling softly. "Zayn."

  
"I don't want to sound rude, but do you want to be a girl or summat?"

  
Zayn leaves small kisses along his stomach and hips, playing the buttons on his pants, murming his response. "No, I just like to feel feminine sometimes."

  
Niall nods and bites his lip before continuing his questions. "So like, do you wanna go by Zaynlita?"

  
Zayn stops completely, sitting up and looks straight at Niall in the eyes, void of any emotion.

  
"What? If I wanted a girl name, I'd give it to myself and what the fuck kind of name is Zaynlita?"

  
Niall pouts and shrugs. "I was trying to be considerate."

  
Suddenly his pants and boxers are off and he's turned onto his stomach, letting out a big huff of air in surprise, looking back and seeing Zayn completely naked, except for heels.

  
It oddly turns him on. Way too much for a straight man. Zayn is a greek god. Zayn is a very hot greek God that is currenly kissing a little to close to his prized area.

  
"What are you doin-" He's cut off when Zayn tongue swipes across his hole, Niall whining loudly at the pleasure of it, his fingers gripping onto the blanket, his whole body feeling like it's on fire.

  
Zayn takes that response as a good thing and continues, spreading Niall's cheeks and goes to town, licking and sucking and even biting on his rim, hearing Niall's muffled moans and breathy whimpers when he bites.

  
Niall has never been eaten out in his life, and he feels cheated. Cheated at life, at the Life's greatest pleasure. He should probably start rethinking how straight he is as a man is eating his ass, but he can't find it in him to give a fuck. But his thoughts go completely blank as he feels a tongue slide inside of him and swirl around his walls, prodding and making him squirm and whine in need, completely different than how he usually is in bed.

  
Zayn grips his hips tightly and shoves his ass even closer, making his face buried inside of it, barely able to breathe. He loves to manhandle, gripping and tugging and fucking people until they cry, all while he has his heels on and feels pretty. He loves to feel pretty but be dominate.

  
"Sh-shit, Zayn. I'm gonna cum like this if you don't stop." Niall doesn't know what he expects next, but he hopes there's penetration involved and he hopes he gets to penetrate pretty Zayn with cheek bones that could cut glass.

  
Zayn manhandles Niall until he's laying flat on his back, pushing his thighs open wide, watching as his hole flutters and clenches on nothing after being filled by his long tongue. He reaches over to the night stand , pulling out lube and catches Niall's eyes going wide and look down at his body and back up to Zayn.

  
"Wait a minute-"

  
"What, did you expect to be fucking me? Nuh uh, babe."

  
"But- you. The-" Niall stutters, his heart pounding. He's turned on by the idea of Zayn fucking him in his heels, but he's trying so hard to defend his heterosexualness.

  
"Do you not want to fuck? That's fine to. I can shove my tongue back inside of your ass and eat you out until you're crying and begging to cum. But..." Zayn leans down and whispers into Niall's ear, "I'd rather make you cum on my cock."

  
Niall whines loudly, arching his hips up and bites his lip hard, nodding quickly, spreading his thighs even further apart. "Hurry the fuck up."

  
Zayn grins and opens the tube of lube, getting his fingers nice and slippery before bringing them to Niall's hole, lightly teasing him and watching his hole flutter. He lets out a little giggle as he hears Niall whine once more before dipping one finger into him, it sliding in easy from when he stretched him with his tongue.

  
He fucks him for a while with one finger, gently slipping in a second when he feels ready, watching Niall's eyes flutter closed, his mouth parting and letting out small breaths and whiny moans, his little fingers digging into Zayn's bicep.

  
"Christ." Niall moans, his back arching when Zayn hits something inside of him, making his body ignite, his breath quicken and making him feel better than he ever has in bed.

  
He may be a little gay, especially when he lets out a loud moan when a third finger enters him and relentlessly hits his spot.

  
"I'm ready, fuck I'm ready, please Zayn."

  
Zayn gets into position, slapping both hands on Niall's thighs, hearing the loud smack echo onto the walls, Niall's loud "shit" making him smile. He lubes up his cock and rubs it against his rim, teasing, letting it catch onto it, licking his lips.  
He slowly enters inside of him, stopping when he see's Niall let out little pained breaths.

  
Finally he's balls deep, Niall breathing hard from the stretch, his eyes clenched shut.

  
It hurts like a bitch, but it feels amazing to be stretched onto a cock, and Niall feels like he could take Zayn's cock everyday if he could and he wouldn't ever need another vagina near him ever again. He doesn't even want it, keep it.  
"You can move."

  
Zayn does. Holy fuck he does. His hands grip onto Niall's hips tightly, thrusting into the tight heat at a fast pace, keeping in deep to make Niall feel it even more, let him love having so much cock in him at once.  
He wants him to feel this for days. A ghost of a reminder that he took it, that he let a boy who loved to feel pretty fuck him in heels. Let him remember who dominated him.

  
Zayn growls and leans down, sucking marks onto Niall's pale skin, having the urge to mark him up and make him remember even more of what happened tonight.

  
He's pounding into Niall hard now, the headboard banging against the wall, Niall's loud moans and screams of pleasure bouncing off the walls, his breath heavy and eyes rolling in the back of his head as he feels the cock go in so deep he feels it in his fucking stomach.

  
Zayn places his hand on Niall's stomach and presses, Niall screaming so loud the neighbours bang on the walls and scream to shut up and Zayn laughs loudly as Niall blushes, turning his head and bites on the pillow as he feels the pressure on his spot from both angles.

  
Niall feels like he's floating, his body feeling like it could explode any second. He's so close to cumming, so close it hurts. His cock is fat and red and he's so wet, his body shaking from the pleasure he's recieving from Zayn ruthlessly pounding into his prostate.

  
"I'm going to fucking cum, oh my god, please make me cum." Niall begs, his hands landing onto Zayn's back and leaving deep, red scratches as Zayn fucks into him so hard he feels like the bed is going to break.

  
He finally cums, he cums so hard his vision goes white, his body shaking and he can't even notice he's screaming out Zayn's name. He feels like he's fucking flying, barely noticing Zayn continuing to pound into him, chasing his own orgasm.

  
Niall is so pretty when he cums, his eyes clenched shut and his head thrown back, his back arched and he's clinging to Zayn like his body will disappear if he doesn't. Zayn cums watching Niall cum, letting out a loud grunt and groan, his hands gripping Niall's hips so hard it's leaving bruises.

  
Zayn stays inside Niall until he's pushing him off, crying about feeling sensitive and Zayn pulls out, grinning at the marks on Niall's body. He looks proper fucked out, marked up on his hips and neck and even his chest.  
It's beautiful, really.

  
"I'm fucking hungry." Niall says after a few minutes.

* * *

  
  
"So straight boy, you seemed to like that a lot." Zayn says as he watches Niall eat his sandwich.

  
"It was alright."

  
"You literally screamed."

  
"It wasn't because of you, I was really hungry and it was hunger pains."

  
Zayn glares at him.

  
"You're pretty when you glare."

  
"Get the fuck out."

  
"I'm sorry, Zaynlita."

  
A pillow hits him in the face and his sandwich lands on the floor, Niall pouting so hard his cheeks hurt.  
  
  
Maybe Niall can be a little gay, if he's gay with Zayn.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @haroldsaidlou  
> I'm so proud of this fic, seriously.


End file.
